La nuit de ses rêves
by Grenouille Misa
Summary: OS /Deathfic\ Dans la bataille qui oppose les gardiens à Pitch et voit renaître Sable, les gentils sortent vainqueurs, mais ce n'est pas sans la perte d'un être cher : Jack Frost n'a pas le temps d'esquiver le coup qu'on lui réserve. Ses compagnons lui donnent toute la chaleur dont ils sont capables...


**Salut les enfants ! Je viens de revoir ce film et, comme il se doit, j'ai relu mon OS et je me suis dit qu'il était temps de vous le faire partager.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclamer : Le film ne m'appartient pas, ce texte en revanche oui.**

* * *

 **Rise of the Gardians**

 **Jack Frost**

 **La nuit de ses rêves**

Jack était seul. Encore.

L'obscurité. Toujours.

Le froid, à jamais.

Jack ne l'avait pas vu venir dans l'ombre. Pourtant, les ombres, c'était plutôt son domaine : il en était lui-même une plus souvent qu'il ne le voudrait. Mais celle-ci, elle était terrifiante. À vrai dire, ce n'était même pas une ombre, c'était l'obscurité elle-même. Et Jack ne s'y ferait jamais : dans tous ses plus noirs moments, son givre brillait toujours. Mais à cette seconde, aucun flocon ne brilla pour lui.

Bunny le prévint, un boomerang de bois vola au-dessus de sa tête. Mais l'arme fut éjectée. Jack se retourna et vit ce qui l'attendait : Pitch abaissait sur lui sa faux. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, de se reculer, de lancer une vague de givre. Il n'eut le temps que de voir s'abattre sur sa poitrine l'arme noire.

Et un fouet de sable d'or attrapa Pitch et le projeta en arrière : Sam allait régler son compte à ce croc-mitaine. C'en était presque fini de lui.

« Jack ! » cria Bunny.

« Jack ! » crièrent la fée et Nord.

Ils se précipitèrent sur le jeune homme qui avait désormais un trou béant au milieu de la poitrine. Bunny fut le premier à oser le toucher, et il le prit dans ses bras avec toute la douceur qu'il réservait aux enfants.

« Jack... »

Le garçon avait la gorge nouée. Il avait mal, mais surtout, il avait peur.

« J'ai froid, Bunny. J'ai froid... »

Le lapin sentit son cœur se serrer : Jack Frost n'avait pas eu froid depuis 300 ans. La fée lui prit la main : elle espérait pouvoir le réchauffer, rien qu'un peu. Alors Jack lui sourit.

« Nord, » supplia le lapin.

Le père noël passa sa main sur la blessure, fit une grimace.

« Je suis désolé, Jack. »

Bunny regarda Nord, le supplia des yeux : Jack ne pouvait pas mourir ! C'était impossible. Lui, l'incarnation du froid, le gamin insolant, le dernier des gardiens, lui ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était impossible.

Mais le regard du vieux était sans appel : le gamin ne survivra pas.

« Jack regarde-moi. »

Les yeux bleus trouvèrent refuge dans ceux, verts, de Bunny.

« Ça va aller, ça va aller. Juste regarde-moi. Tu vas t'en sortir. »

Jack put alors voir la nature profonde de Bunny : l'espoir. Profond et invincible. Un espoir sans tâche, un espoir brillant.

Mais Bunny n'avait pas de bâton magique, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de le soigner, et tout son espoir ne pourrait guérir ce corps brisé.

« Jack, on est là. »

Sa plus grande peur refit soudain surface : il avait toujours redouté de finir seul, abandonné. Mais à cet instant, il n'avait plus peur : Bunny était là, la fée était là, Nord était là, et même Sam et les enfants étaient là. Alors, que pouvait-il redouter à présent ? Il n'avait plus peur.

« Tu te soucies de moi, après tout. »

« T'es comme un frère Jack. Et tu le resteras toujours. »

Jack lui sourit.

« Merci. »

En vérité, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir eu le temps de prononcer ce dernier mot. Mais il l'avait pensé si fort, il ne doutait pas que les autres l'aient entendu. Il était si heureux.

La lune se montra alors pour éclairer son front d'une lumière étincelante, et ce fut la dernière vision qu'il eut. Bunny le serra dans ses bras, et il eut une dernière sensation de chaleur avant de basculer.

En ce soir de dégel, c'était comme si Noël, Pâques et toutes les autres célébrations s'étaient données rendez-vous en cette belle nuit pour lui offrir son plus beau rêve : une famille.

* * *

 **Si vous voulez m'insulter, c'est dans les commentaires que ça se passe. *met son casque* allez-y lancez les tomates.**

 **Bref, dites-moi si vous avez aimé, si cette fin est pour vous un happy ending malgré tout ou si ça reste un sad ending. Dites-moi aussi si vous shippez Jack avec quelqu'un ! Ou si tout simplement vous voulez parler de ce film... Bref, n'hésitez pas à me faire la conversation dans les commentaires !**

 **Bisous les enfants, et vive Nöel !**


End file.
